Where's My Baby?
by pyxpcy92
Summary: Kemesuman Chanyeol dan kelalaian Baekhyun membuat kesalahan besar di suatu pagi, Untungnya -walau tidak sepenuhnya untung- Sehun datang tepat waktu pada hari itu. Jika Sehun terlambat sedikit saja, Chanyeol da Baekhyun akan mendapat masalah besar! [Chanbaek, Baekyeol, EXO, BoysxBoys]


**Where's My Baby?**

•

•

•

-oOo-

•

•

•

by: **byunloey**

•

•

•

•

Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Other Cast: Member EXO, SMFamily

Genre: Romance-Humor

•

Don't Read if you don't like this fanfic, Homophobic? Nagajuseyo~

•

•

•

Suara yang tak lazim didengar disudut ruang makan salah satu apartemen mewah dibilangan kota Seoul, Suara Desahan serta erangan nikmat terdengar bersahutan diruangan tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanfaatkan 'sarapan' pagi ini diruang makan apartemen mereka menjadi aktivitas bercinta bagi keduanya, Pemandangan yang tak sewajarnya dan senonoh disatu set meja makan yang seharusnya difungsikan untuk hidangan makan justru mereka manfaatkan sebagai 'tempat' bercinta.

Pemandangan semakin tidak innocent ketika Baekhyun duduk diatas meja makan itu dengan kedua kaki yang dilebarkan, Dengan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang membuat genitalnya keluar masuk dirinya kedalam diri Baekhyun.

Desahan Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya menemukan titik kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun, "Nggh… Y-yeollie mmh…" Namja sipit itu sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya namun masih ditopang dengan kedua sikutnya sehingga Chanyeol masih bisa melihat wajah merah dan menggoda Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Mmhh… Chanyeollie… ahh…"

"Ndeh Baekhyun-ah… eunggh…"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun untuk memudahkannya bergerak maju mundur yang membuat dirinya semakin mengeras dan hanya beberapa kali hentakkan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang masuk kedalam diri huswife tercintanya.

Baekhyun terlihat lelah setelah orgasme keduanya, Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengeluarkannya dari dalam diri Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun mendesah sedikit memekik, "Yeol, Sudah cukup! Kau bahkan belum memakan sarapanmu dan lihat piringnya jatuh kelantai!" Ujar Baekhyun –dengan nada yang lelah- Sambil menahan bahu Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mencumbui perpotongan leher putihnya.

Sedangkan namja yang lebih besar dari Baekhyun itu menoleh malas kelantai dapur mereka yang berantakan karena omelette dan saus orange yang menodai lantai serta serpihan piring sebagai wadah omelette tersebut.

"Lihat betapa ganasnya kau saat menerkamku ketika aku sibuk menata omelette buatanku pagi ini." Kedua tangan Baekhyun dilingkarkan keleher jenjang Chanyeol setelah memasukkan kembali kejantanan Chanyeol ke celana yang membuat sang pemilik menggeram nikmat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengikat tali bathrobe yang Baekhyun kenakan, Dan merapihkan gesper hitam yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Namun malas merapihkan kemejanya yang sudah terbuka sampai bawah akibat ulah Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menggodaku dengan membuat sarapan hanya memakai bathrobe babe… Anggap saja itu hukumanmu untuk yang semalam." Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang sang huswife dihadapannya dan sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu, Dimana tanpa izin Baekhyun ia langsung menerjang namja sipit yang sedang sibuk menghidangkan sarapan pagi ini. Dan sebagai hukuman karena semalam Baekhyun lebih memilih tidur, tidak melayaninya.

"Dan… siapa yang menyuruhmu mewarnai rambutmu seperti ini, Tidak tahu kah kau bahwa ini semakin membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menerjangmu yeobo." Sebelah tangan Chanyeol sibuk memilin helaian rambut merah milik Baekhyun.

"Itu tuntutan album terbaru kita chagi, setelah ini aku akan merubahnya kembali seperti semula. Dan untuk yang semalam aku benar-benar mengantuk Yeollie."

Namja tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, Sedikit mencium tengkuk namja dihadapannya dan berbisik mesra. "Tidak perlu baby, Kau semakin terlihat menggoda jika seperti ini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, Sebelum kemudian meraih pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Pervert!" Baekhyun tersenyum, Bibir mereka mulai bertautan. Perlahan namun pasti semakin ganas dan sepertinya menambah panjang 'aktivitas' mereka dan melupakan sesuatu…

Namja beralis tebal yang sedang berjalan dilorong apartemen lantai lima terlihat menggerutu dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada seseorang dengan empat bahasa yang ia kuasai, Kakinya yang jenjang mempercepat langkahnya karena dilorong ini sangat dingin mengingat musim dingin yang menyelimuti kota Seoul.

"Dasar hyung kelebihan hormon! Chanyeol bodoh! Idiot! Tiang listrik! Karenamu aku harus rela menjemputmu kedorm! Jika bukan perintah Suho hyung aku tak akan sudi untuk—"

Seketika gerutu dan sumpah serapah namja albino itu berhenti seiring dengan langkahnya ketika melihat sesosok mungil dihadapannya, Bibir seksi yang membuat Exo-L akan menjerit jika melihatnya itu terbuka lebar dengan sempurna.

Wajah terkejut tanpa mengurangi ketampanan pemilik nama Oh Sehun itu membuat sesosok mungil yang dihadapannya terkikik, Terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang merona merah. Dimulut bayi mungil itu masih tergantung dot bergambar panda pemberian pamannya, Dengan pakaian tidur ala beruang yang hangat menambah lucu bayi itu.

"Ta…ta…"

Namja yang menjadi visual di grupnya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mencubit sebelah pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari halusinasi bayi yang ada dihadapannya, Ia meringis sakit menunjukkan bahwa sosok mungil yang ada dihadapannya itu nyata dan bukan khayalannya.

Kemudian ia berjongkok menyajarkan dirinya pada sosok mungil yang sedang menatap dan duduk dihadapannya lalu tersenyum manis pada sosok kecil itu, Kedua manik hitamnya mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar lorong apartemen dan berhenti lalu mulai menatap tajam salah satu pintu dilorong itu yang terbuka lebar.

Sekilas ia memiringkan senyumnya bagai devil, Lalu dengan penuh kasih mengangkat dan membawa bayi itu kedekapannya. Yang dibalas sikap manja khas seorang bayi dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap namja itu.

Setelah membersihkan serpihan sarapan mereka yang berantakan dilantai dan sedikit sisa-sisa airan bercinta mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah selesai dengan kegiatan sarapannya yang 'wajar'. Baekhyun sibuk membantu Chanyeol mengenakan jaket hangatnya, Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir seksi namja tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan member lain karena kau memilih pulang ke apartemen dibanding ke dorm kita." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, Merajuk kepada Chanyeol mengingat ia selalu disalahkan member Exo lain terutama Suho leader mereka karena rapper mereka lebih memilih pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun dan sering mengabaikan jadwal keesokan harinya. Baekhyun lebih memilih tinggal diapartemen disebrang dorm mereka dengan alasan mengamankan Jiwon, Bayinya dan Chanyeol dari incaran media. Juga untuk kesehatan Jiwon karena didorm mereka sering mengadakan pesta dengan melibatkan minuman alkohol yang tidak baik untuk bayi seusia Jiwon.

"Tenang yeobo, Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku merindukan Jiwon. Kau tau kan bagaimana reaksi member lain jika sudah menyangkut Jiwon?" Chanyeol mencium singkat kening Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu memanfaatkan Jiwon untuk kepentingan kita Chanyeol." Namja sipit dihadapan Chanyeol tersenyum geli membayangkan bagaimana wajah para member mereka jika bertemu Jiwon. Namun senyumnya langsung memudar dan berganti dengan wajah panik, Membuat Chanyeol ikut memasang wajah paniknya.

"Omo… Chanyeol! Kita melupakan Jiwon!" Baekhyun sedikit memekik,

"Jiwon kan masih tidur, Jika ia sudah bangun pun tak akan kemana-mana—"

"Idiot! Kau lupa Jiwon tidur bersama kita semalam dan… Oh tidak aku lupa menutup pintu kamar dan AH! Andwaeee…"

Tak sampai semenit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai didepan pintu kamar mereka –dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit tertatih-, Namun yang mereka lihat tak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan didalamnya tak ada sosok mungil Jiwon. Air muka Baekhyun berubah semakin panik dan langsung menatap lorong apartemennya yang menuju pintu keluar, Chanyeol yang mengerti gerik Baekhyun langsung memapah huswifenya –sedikit berlari- kearah pintu apartemen.

Baekhyun nyaris terkapar jika Chanyeol tidak menahannya ketika melihat pintu apartemen mereka terbuka lebar, Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat pasi melihat pintu itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Jiwon-ah andwaee!"

Tak butuh lama para member Exo yang lain dan manajer mereka datang keapartemen kedua member mereka, Kyungsoo sibuk membuat Baekhyun sadar yang terduduk lemas dan menyender ke bahu Suho bangun dari pingsannya, juga Xiumin yang sedang membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin, Chen dan Chanyeol sibuk menelpon seluruh artis SM menanyakan keberadaan Jiwon, Semua artis dan staff sudah mengetahui tentang Jiwon didalam keluarga Exo. Mereka semua begitu menyambut hangat Jiwon ditengah tengah mereka, Bahkan CEO agensi mereka, Lee Soo Man juga sangat mencintai Jiwon. Manajer mereka juga sibuk menelpon para staff terutama asisten Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yang sudah sering keluar masuk keapartemen pasangan itu. Mereka sampai tidak menyadari salah satu dari mereka tidak ada disana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol, Yang sepertinya sudah selesai menelpon diantara yang lain. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah, "Nihil."

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya kembali syok, "Oh tidak baby…" Dan kembali pingsan kedekapan Suho. Chanyeol terlihat khawatir langsung menggantikan posisi Suho, Sedangkan Suho bangkit dari duduknya dan tampak berfikir.

Leader Exo itu mengedarkan pandangannya lalu sedikit mengeratkan alis, "Dimana Sehun?"

Satu jam yang lalu…

"Sehun hyung… Dia begitu imut."

"Ah ani, Dia menggemaskan."

"Dia cute…"

"Dia seperti boneka beruang yang lucu."

Dan rentetan kata kata berawalan 'Dia' keluar dari mulut ketujuh namja muda dan cute yang sedang duduk membuat lingkaran dimeja ruang santai dorm mereka, Diatas meja itu duduk bayi gemuk dan menggemaskan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah biscuit bayi pemberian namja tertua diantara mereka yang mereka anggap sunbae itu.

Para member NCT127, Boygrup yang baru memulai debut karir mereka yang juga dalam asuhan SMent tidak bosan memandangi sosok mungil berpakaian tidur ala boneka beruang dihadapan ketujuh namja itu.

Sedangkan Sehun dengan santai duduk disofa panjang dan mulai memakan camilan snack kentang yang disuguhkan para juniornya, Lalu sesekali terkikik geli melihat tingkah juniornya memandangi bayi imut milik pasangan fenomenal digrupnya.

Salah satu member grup junior Exo itu menoleh kearah Sehun, "Hyungie, Apa itu tidak terlalu kejam membawa baby Jiwon kedorm kami? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sunbae dan—"

"Tenang saja Haechan, Sudah kuurus semuanya. Dan… ah ya kudengar dari Taeyong bukankah malam ini kalian turut dikonser SMTown?"

Semua member menoleh dan mengangguk, Dengan gerakan satu jari namja sunbae itu semuanya berkumpul dan sepertinya Sehun mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepada ketujuh namja juniornya itu. Dan terdengar kekehan disertai cengiran seluruh namja tampan itu, Kemudian mereka kembali fokus kepada bayi mungil ditengah tengah mereka.

"It's Show time baby!"

"Dimana Sehun?"

Semua member –tak terkecuali sang manager- saling menatap, Lalu kembali menatap namja itu dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin syok karena sudah hampir satu setengah jam Jiwon belum juga ditemukan.

"Chanyeol-ah apa tadi sebelum Jiwon hilang Sehun datang kesini?" Tanya manajer mereka yang memerintah Sehun untuk menjemput Chanyeol.

"Sehun belum datang kesini, Apa kau menyuruhnya?"

Manajer mereka mengangguk, Kyungsoo mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Apa Sehun yang…"

Sementara disudut lain sosok yang dibicarakan baru datang, Dan membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung fokus melihat sosok ini.

"Woah guys! Ternyata kalian sudah kumpul. Maaf aku terlambat." Sehun ambil bagian duduk disofa sebelah Kyungsoo, "Dan mianhae hyung aku tak menepati perintahmu, Jalanan macet."

"Yah, Kenapa kalian diam saat aku datang huh? Kan, kalian yang menyuruhku kemari."

Wajah Sehun dibuat sesedih mungkin. "Baek hyung gwaenchana? Hm… dimana malaikat kecil kita?"

Pertanyaan retoris untuk Sehun yang dilontarkan kepada Baekhyun malah membuat lelaki mungil itu semakin syok, Member yang lain langsung mengirim sinyal dengan wajah tegang kepada Sehun.

"Baby Jiwon hilang."

Seketika wajah Sehun berubah syok –dengan tentunya dibuat buat- setelah Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada disitu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lupa kalau mereka tak menutup pintu kamar dan pintu depan." Jawab Suho seadanya.

Sehun mengangguk paham, Lalu memasang wajah serius dan khawatir kembali. 'Karena kalian sibuk bercinta tadi pagi hyung kelebihan hormon', Tambah Sehun dalam hati. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk mencari informasi kembali, Chanyeol sudah pergi mendatangi keamanan apartemen mereka untuk melihat di cctv bagaimana Jiwon bisa hilang. Namun sebenarnya sia sia karena Sehun tidak bodoh dan melupakan itu, Ia juga sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak apartemen yang ternyata pemilik apartemen itu adalah pamannya sendiri, Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni lain dan para media. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat lebih buruk dibanding Chanyeol, Ia benar-benar terlalu syok dengan hilangnya Jiwon.

Ditempat lain…

"Oh baby Jiwon, Semakin menggemaskan. Dan lihat baru sebulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya ia semakin gemuk dan cute."

"Tidak sia-sia Baekhyun rela vakum setahun lebih untuk mengandung dan merawat Jiwon."

"Ya! tak bisa kah kalian menjauh sedikit? Jiwon kepanasan, Gantian menggendongnya."

Jiwon saat ini berada digedung SMent tepatnya diruang make-up artist, Para member yang sudah selesai di make-up sibuk menggerubungi Haechan yang sedang menggendong Jiwon. Sedangkan Jiwon seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan lebih memilih bermanjaan dengan namja yang menggendongnya.

"Jiwon tidak mau digendong dengan yang lain selain kau, Haechan-ah." Ujar Key yang sibuk mengabadikan wajah Jiwon yang lucu diponselnya.

"Benar. Lihat bahkan dia sudah lupa dengan pamannya yang sering membelikannya mainan." Keluh Minho yang juga sibuk merayu Jiwon agar mau ia gendong seperti biasanya, Begitu pun dengan Irene, Luna, Hyoyeon dan beberapa member lainnya. Namun yang didapat hanya jeritan penolakan Jiwon yang tidak mau disentuh orang lain selain dengan Haechan.

"Ta… ta.. ta.." Jiwon mengoceh seolah sedang protes. Orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu terkekeh dengan tingkah Jiwon yang semakin menggemaskan, Sedangkan Haechan sepertinya sudah kelelahan karena sejak dari dormnya. Jiwon sama sekali tidak mau digendong dengan siapapun. Bahkan Jiwon menangis jika dipaksa melepaskan dekapannya dari Jiwon.

Tampaknya semua member menyerah, "Haechan-ah, Kau pakai susuk apa huh sehingga Jiwon lengket denganmu!" Changmin sedikit jengkel karena biasanya Jiwon sangat senang jika ada Changmin didekatnya, Karena ia sering mengunjunginya.

Haechan menggeleng lemah, "Bahkan aku tidak mengerti Jiwon bisa seperti ini padaku dan tidak mau lepas mendekapku hyungnim."

"Assa! Aku punya ide!"

"Yach eonnie! Kau mengagetkan kami." Krystal menggerutu karena teriakan Amber, Yang malah mendapat kekehan geli olehnya.

"Mian Soojung-ah, Aku ada ide untuk baby Jiwon. Begini…"

Hari mulai berganti senja, Sebentar lagi langit sore digantikan langit malam, Namun hingga saat ini pula Jiwon belum ditemukan, Jadwal kegiatan mereka tetap dijalankan meski Baekhyun harus absen dari kegiatan Exo. Setelah pemotretan salah satu brand iklan, Mereka kembali mencari sosok mungil yang mereka cintai yang hilang tadi pagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko melaporkan Jiwon ke polisi karena takut media mengetahui tentang bayinya, Sebisa mungkin mereka mencari Jiwon tanpa bantuan pihak berwajib. Manager grup mereka bahkan tidak berhenti ikut mencari begitu pun dengan member yang lain kecuali Xiumin yang harus syuting variety show terbarunya. Tanpa mereka ketahui para artis yang satu naungan dengan mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

Sekitar pukul enam sore, Saat mereka sibuk mempersiapkan konser nanti malam, salah satu staff yang ikut menyembunyikan Jiwon menelpon para member Exo untuk datang ke gedung SM, Tentu saja tanpa memberitahu keberadaan Jiwon. Semua member sudah berkumpul dengan artist yang lain –Kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun -. Nampaknya masalah ini akan semakin rumit karena ceo mereka juga sudah mengetahui tentang hilangnya Jiwon, Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang diinterogasi olehnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Sudah kukatakan kau harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Jiwon. Hilangnya Jiwon sudah tersebar kemana mana dan… Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Aku tak jamin setelah ini kalian akan selamat atau tidak…"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk takut dengan amarah Sooman, Baekhyun semakin pucat mendengar perkataan Sooman yang ada benarnya. Ia terlalu ceroboh sampai lupa menutup pintu depan apartement mereka setelah menemui staffnya yang mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal dimobil, Dan malah asyik bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Padahal diam-diam Sooman tersenyum geli melihat keduanya terlihat syok seakan hilangnya Jiwon benar-benar terjadi.

"Geurae, sebaiknya kalian siap siap untuk konser nanti malam. Soal Jiwon, Biar aku yang urus."

Pasangan itu terlihat gugup, Baekhyun bahkan bercucuran keringat yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekap tangan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan huswifenya itu, Dipikiran mereka adalah sudah banyak para media yang siap menginterogasi keduanya.

Mereka masuk kedalam ruang make-up artist dengan wajah yang lesu, Apalagi Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat lebih kacau dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan para artis dan staff yang juga berada diruangan itu memasang wajah –yang dibuat buat- sedih.

"Jja… Baekhyun-ssi mari ikut aku, Kau harus segera merubah warna rambutmu untuk konser nanti malam, dan Chanyeol-ssi ada sponsor yang memberikan beberapa pakaian untuk malam ini. Kajja…" Ucap salah satu staff akhirnya.

Dan permainan pun dimulai. Konser SMTown malam kedua ini berjalan dengan lancar, Walau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat. Dihati dan pikiran mereka tertuju pada bayi mereka, Jiwon. Diakhir acara, Lee Sooman mereka mengambil alih pembicaraan. Dengan senyum semangatnya ia mengutarakan maksud untuk sedikit menambah waktu sebelum encore konser malam ini.

"Okey, Mari kita mengakhiri acara ini dengan bernyanyi bersama dan membuat sedikit kejutan. Apa kalian setuju???"

"Hmm… aku ada ide, untuk menghibur kalian semua bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti gerakan dan menyanyikan Gom se mari dan semua artis turut serta???"

"NDEEEEE…" teriak para fans yang hadir malam itu.

Musik pun dimulai, Lagu three bear diputar dan para artis naungan SM pun turut serta dan mengikuti gerakan lagu tersebut. Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut serta walau terlihat menyedihkan, Chanyeol yang melihatnya sangat khawatir dan ingin konser ini segera berakhir.

Kom sema-ri-ga han chi-be-yi-so

appa gom

omma gom

ae-gi gom

appa gommun tung-tung-hae…

omma gommun nal-shin-hae…

ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo…

hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da~

Namun ditengah-tengah lagu, Keributan terjadi, Teriakan dan jeritan para fans menggila mana kala sesosok bayi mungil memakai kostum beruang yang lucu muncul dengan merangkak ketengah panggung dengan wajah yang memerah namun terlihat ceria. Tanpa sedikitpun takut dengan keributan yang ada.

Para artis pun ikut bersorak dan berebut ingin menggendong bayi itu, Kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang langsung terkejut bukan main karena bayi mungil itu adalah Jiwon. Anak mereka yang hampir seharian ini menghilang, Nyatanya mereka menemukannya dipanggung ini. Baekhyun hampir saja pingsan jika tidak ada Sehun yang menahannya, "O-omo my baby… bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Aigu bagaimana kalo public tau kalau dia itu anak—"

Suho membekap mulut Baekhyun yang hampir saja ketahuan karena music sudah berhenti, Jiwon sudah digendong oleh Sooman yang dengan ceria melambai lambaikan tangannya ke para fans yang ada. Oh, Bibit baru artis SM…

Setelah encore selesai dan kini Jiwon juga sudah ada didekapan Baekhyun, Para artis berkumpul untuk merayakan konser mereka yang sukses. Jiwon sudah terlelap dipangkuan Baekhyun, Seperti overprotective tak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuh Jiwon. Para artis SM tertawa dan terlihat bahagia karena sukses mengerjai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Untungnya Ceo mereka berkata bahwa Jiwon adalah bayi yang sengaja dihadirkan untuk konser malam ini, Karena sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia akan mengatakan kalau Jiwon adalah anak dari anggota Exo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Hanya ketakutan berlebihan Baekhyun semata, Sedangkan Chanyeol diamankan staff karena emosinya meledak-ledak saat mengetahui bahwa makane merekalah yang telah menyembunyikan Jiwon, Beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol sempat ingin menghajar Baekhyun karena kesal, Yang malah dianggap spele oleh member lainnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah… Sudahlah ini semua sudah berakhir dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Jiwon bahkan sudah terlelap didekapanmu. Sekarang mari senang-senang atas keberhasilan kita malam ini."

Semua artis mulai meninggalkan tempat satu persatu. Dan hanya tersisa member Exo yang sedang duduk santai seakan enggan untuk kembali ke dorm mereka, Chanyeol juga sudah tenang dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kami meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Jangan marah.. Kami tidak menyakiti Jiwon kan? Bahkan Jiwon terlihat senang. Kami juga memperlakukannya dengan baik hari ini."

"Tapi kalian tega sekali, Rasanya aku ingin mati saja tadi."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kalian tahu? Akulah yang pertama menemukan Jiwon."

"MWO?"

Pasangan itu berteriak bersamaan, Suho buru-buru menutup telinga Jiwon yang sedang terlelap dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kalian bisa membangunkan Jiwon…"

"Jika aku telat sedikit saja datang ke apartemen kalian, Aku tak yakin Jiwon masih bisa berada dipangkuan kalian sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Pintu apartemen kalian terbuka dan Jiwon merangkak keluar. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia membuka pintu." Jongin, Suho, Chen, Xiumin dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menatap tajam pasangan itu. Seakan menginterogasi keduanya.

"Begini, Aku… lupa menutup pintu kamar, Jiwon semalam tidur diranjang kami. Kalian tahu kan Jiwon pandai merangkak… Aku juga terkejut baby bisa keluar kearah pintu.."

"Karena kalian sibuk bercinta ditempat lain kan?" Sehun menginterupsi Chanyeol.

"Mworago?"

Tanpa Sehun lanjutkan pengetahuannya pun, Para member yang lain sudah paham betul maksud maknae itu. Mereka tertawa kencang melihat pasangan itu terlihat malu, Alasan yang sangat konyol dibalik hilangnya baby mereka pagi ini ketahuan para member lainnya. Sebaiknya mereka harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Jiwon, Dan kejadian hari memalukan ini tak akan terjadi lagi, Pikir Chanyeol.


End file.
